kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Shiho
Gamepad Fighter|type = Hero Protagonist|rider = Kamen Rider Cronus|affiliation = Corrin|homeworld = Matsu's World|firstepisode = Game Start! A New World?!|label2 = Kamen Rider Cronus |image2 = |label = Cronus, Master of Time |lastepisode = TBA}} Matsu Shiho is the protagonist of the crossover story, Game of Fate. He is a second-year at Kawayuki Private Boarding School, and a fan of the Kamen Rider series. A 17-year-old student, he is transported into the world of Fire Emblem Fates, and becomes involved in the events of the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Using the Buggle Driver II and the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, he becomes Kamen Rider Cronus. Appearance Matsu is described as being a handsome, yet mysterious teenager. He has dark hair that is styled neatly, with the majority of his bangs curving in the middle and curling inwards towards his right eye. He is dressed in a dark gray buttoned shirt with a rose-styled tie, and wears a white dress jacket over it with black strings attached to the breast pocket and to the shoulder strap. He also wears black dress pants with a belt and black dance shoes. Overview Matsu was born overseas, and lived in the southern states for six years before moving to Japan. During this time, he had trouble adjusting to life there, and due to him being so used to speaking in English, he was bullied but eventually made friends with Kazuya Jingo, a yankee who looked after the younger students. Through Kazuya, Matsu discovered Kamen Rider, and instantly became a fan, idolizing the heroes of the shows due to their courage to overcome the challenges before them. At present, he is a student at a prestigious boarding academy, and planned on going to a college overseas. He still remains a fan of Kamen Rider, particularly Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Plot TBA... Personality TBA... Powers and Abilities Levels Chronicle Gamer * Height: 205.0 cm * Weight: 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 110.0 t * Kicking power: 120.7 t * Maximum jump height: 96.0 m * Maximum running speed: 100m per 0.96 sec. Chronicle Gamer (クロニクルゲーマー Kuronikuru Gēmā) is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by inserting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could make it all the way to Gemdeus, due to it's power being the only thing that can stop the Bugster. This form outclasses every Rider in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed (he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer in terms of jump height). It also outclasses almost all Heisei Riders in terms of power, with only Rising Ultimate Kuuga being able to match reasonably with it. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time: by pressing the A and B Button simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, Cronus has the power to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself. However, that said, Matsu is still unused to the power, and thus cannot handle the power properly. Additionally, because of his inexperience, Cronus' power is significantly weaker than when it was utilized by Masamune Dan, the original Kamen Rider Cronus. Unlike Masamune, however, Matsu has access to nearly every Gashacon weapon used by the other Ex-Aid Riders. Equipment Devices * Bugster Buckle - transformation device. When attaching to the Gashacon Bugvisor and its successor, it can become the Buggle Driver. ** Buggle Driver - transformation device. Formed when attaching the Gashacon Bugvisor or its superior version to the Bugster Buckle. * Rider Gashat - transformation item. Weapons * Gashacon Bugvisor II - standard side-weapon and transformation device when conbined with the Bugster Buckle. Can be used for long-range or close-quarters combat via saw mode or blaster mode. * Gashacon Sparrow - personal weapon of Kamen Rider Lazer while using the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Its scythe form allows for close range combat and its bow form for long range. * Gashacon Sword - personal weapon of Kamen Rider Brave. Can switch between fire and ice elemental attacks. One of Matsu's favored weapons before giving it to Takumi. * Gashacon Magnum - personal weapon of Kamen Rider Snipe. Can switch between a rifle form and a handgun form. One of Matsu's favored weapons before giving it to Elise. * Gashacon Breaker - personal weapon of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Can switch between a sword and hammer for. Matsu would later give it to Corrin. Notes * Currently, it is unknown how Matsu can utilize the power of Kamen Rider Chronicle, as in Ex-Aid and explained by Kuroto that anyone (with the exception of Emu Hojo and Masamune Dan) who tries to utilize the Gashat will be immediately overtaken by the enormous amount of Bugster Virus. * Matsu having possession of the primary weapons of the main Ex-Aid Riders is most likely due to him owning the toy versions. ** On a side note, Matsu was given the toys by Kazuya prior to him moving to Okinawa. * In chronological order, Matsu is the first Ex-Aid Rider of Game of Fate to appear, followed by Corrin who becomes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders